Pop
by Tezzino
Summary: Hayato gets his hands on bubblewrap. It's bound to annoy the rest of 3-D. HayaRyu, TsuchiHyuuga


Title: Pop.  
Author: Tezzino  
Fandom: Gokusen 2  
Pairing/characters: 3-D, main HayaRyu, TsuchiHyuuga  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer:Nope~~, don't~~ own~~

-----

Pop.

Pop. Pop. Pop.

Pop. Pop.

Ryu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, glaring at his best friend. Said teen ignored the stares he was recieving, not only from Ryu, but from 25 other male wannabe-thugs in the classroom, continuing with his work.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

Finally, Tsuchiyas patience ended, closing his fan shut with a snap, looming over their leader. "Just _what_ is so fun with that?!" he yelled. Hayato didn't even look up.  
"Shh.." he looked down in concentration at the object in his hands. The popping continued.  
Growling, Tsuchiya sat down on his chair, covering his ears. "Make him stop!"

But it was just that- no one knew how to make him stop. For three days straight, he'd been at it. Ever since he found a giant piece of bubblewrap. No one knew how it was possible for him to not be out of the plastic bubbles either. Hayato found it too amusing for a normal person. But then again, not much was normal with their leader.  
Though they all agreed that this _had_ to end. They'd be going crazy otherwise!

Hyuuga nudged Ryu, a pained expression on his face. "Oi, can't you make him stop?!"  
Sighing, Ryu sunk deeper into his chair, almost lying in it, close to falling off. "I don't know. The only thing you can do is wait for the obsession to pass."  
Take nodded, glancing at the fool who was grinning like mad down at the bubblewrap.  
Suddenly Tsuchiyas eyes opened and he leaned over Ryu. "Can't you.. get him obsessed over something else, then?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.  
The Odagiri leaned away somewhat, getting a bad feeling from the way he was being looked at. "I.. don't know. We haven't really tried.."  
"Then... How about.." Tsuchiya whispered in Ryus ear.  
The other nearly fell off his chair. "Doing such a thing-!"  
"Is sure to work." Hyuuga whispered. Both he and Take had heard Tsuchiyas plan. "If not, it'll at least give you a chance to steal that plastic."  
The red-head blushed a light pink. "But why me?"  
The other three just looked at him, a look saying 'are-you-really-that-stupid?', making him frown.  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked. The others simply nodded.  
Sighing, he gave up, his eyebrow twitching as the popping ensued.  
"Wakatta. I'll do it." He stood up, walking over to his childhood friend.

As soon as he'd reached the other, Take whispered to Hyuuga and Tsuchiya: "Even though Hayato is even more obvious." The other two agreed.

"Oi, Hayato." Ryu tried.  
"Mm?" The brunette still didn't look up.  
"It's time to stop playing around with that."  
"No." A stubborn pout grazed Hayatos face.  
Ryu took a firm grip on the others chin, making him meet his eyes, full of determination. "You will, even if I have to force you."  
He crashed their lips together in a deep kiss, making Hayatos eyes widen in surprise. When his grip softened around the bubblewrap, Tsuchiya tugged it out of his hands, without him even noticing it.  
The rest of the class stared at the two strongest fighters in 3-D, as Hayato was being kissed by his best friend.

The parting of the kiss left both parts breathless. Ryu blushed slightly as Hayato stared at him.  
"Ryu.. That was.." He stood up, looking down at the slightly shorter male. "You.."  
Ryu felt nervous. What should he say? Should he apologize? Or try to act like it was a joke?

He didn't get the time to come up with something to say though, as Hayato threw himself on top of the other.  
"Ryu, you taste _so_ good!"  
"W-wait- what?!"

The class gasped as Hayato pressed their lips together in another kiss, even deeper this time.

Tsuchiya fanned himself proudly, watching what turned into a steaming make-out scene.  
"Oh, I'm so awesome." He gave the plastic bubbles to Take and pulled Hyuuga in for a light kiss. "Right?"  
The other two agreed.  
"But you know.." Take said, head leaning on his fists. "Now we'll have to watch them make out all the time..."  
"Better that than all that popping." Hyuuga said as he sat in Tsuchiyas lap.  
They blinked and blushed as moans came from the two leaders.  
"At least I hope so. I think." Hyuuga mumbled.

**OWARI**


End file.
